GNW-002 Gundam Throne Zwei
Gundam Throne Zwei is one of three Gundam Thrones piloted by the Trinity siblings. Just like the other Throne Gundams', the mobile suit's name is derived from two sources. The first part, Throne, is a name for a class of powerful angels who were close to God and dispensed justice according to God's will. The second part, Zwei, is the German word for the number two. The suit was initially piloted by Michael Trinity but was later stolen by Ali Al-Saachez and used to help bring down Celestial Being. Combat Characteristics Throne Zwei is a melee combat mobile suit that uses its GN Fangs as an offensive guile. When engaging mass amount of units, the GN Fangs would be used to cause a distraction so the Zwei could take advantage of the situation by shooting and/or cutting through enemy suits with its GN Buster Sword. Six GN Fangs are often used and a pair are reserved, but should all of them be destroyed; the pilot is forced into melee combat. While the suit is designed for melee combat (reflective of Micheal's combat style), its combat potential is dramatically reduced when engaging opponents without its GN Fangs, the same applies for high speed combat. After Micheal was killed and replaced by Ali Al-Saachez, Ali tends to execute hit-and-run tactics and goes all out with its GN Fangs without reservation (reflective of Ali's combat style). Zwei's melee combat capabilities dramatically improved due to Ali's CQC experience with mobile suits. Armaments GN Buster Sword The GN Buster Sword is a GN particle energized vibrational blade, similar to Gundam Exia's GN Sword. The sword is attached to the Zwei's right shoulder. The vibrations from the blade allow the sword to chisel/cut objects upon impact and can cut through most objects with relative ease. The main strength of the GN Buster Sword is the speed it is swung at, as well as the impact that cause the most amount of damage. The GN Buster Sword is also used as a shield because of its enormous size, it defends against both melee and shooting attacks. Just as Gundam Exia's GN Sword is capable of penetrating GN Fields, the GN Buster Sword is likely to be able to perform such a feat as well. GN Fangs Located at the waists, GN Fangs are a collection of 8 guided weapons that can be used to shoot or pierce its enemies. When deployed, the Fangs would unfold their wings for flight and attack its target(s). Depending on the pilots discretion, the Fangs will proceed to either shoot down or stab through enemy mobile units. Due to their limited GN particle capacity, they need to return to Zwei to recharge, otherwise they will become inoperable. Michael Trinity usually uses 6 of the GN Fangs and keeps two as reserves for emergency situations, while Ali Al-Saachez goes all out on his opponents. GN Handgun The GN Handgun is attached to the left forearm of Zwei. While it is the least powerful weapon in its arsenal, the handgun is more than capable of destroying enemy mobile units and destroying a Gundam with a few well executed shots. Beam Saber The beam saber is located at Zwei's shoulders. The Thrones' GN Beam Sabers are an imitation and have the exact strength as the GN Beam Sabers made by Celestial Being. Zwei rarely uses its beam sabers asit often deploys its Fangs and Buster Sword during combat. However, during episode 22, "Trans-Am", Zwei is seen to use a Beam Saber after losing the GN Buster Sword while fighting Exia. History Secret Armed Interventions Zwei was secretly constructed without Celestial Being's operators' knowledge. Zwei first appeared in Episode 16 along with other two Thrones to save the Gundam Meisters of Exia, Kyrios, Virtue, and Dynames after they deliberately entered a military exercise ground, knowing it was staged to entrap them. Defeated & Taken Throne Zwei was effective in combat against mobile suits that use conventional technology. However, Throne Zwei was not as effective against mobile suits using GN technology. Zwei's GN Fangs were destroyed when facing off HRL's GN-X squadron. Due to the overwhelming number of GN-X's, Zwei spent the latter days in tactical retreat. While the Trinity siblings are at standby after another hot pursuit from the UN force, Ali Al-Saachez located the Throne pilots. He shot Michael and bypassed Zwei's biometric sensors because Veda is hacked with Ribbons's help. Ali piloted the Zwei and destroyed Throne Eins along with Johann Trinity. The Throne Drei is saved from Ali/Zwei because of Exia/Setsuna's timely intervention. Zwei Vs Exia Ali's outstanding piloting skills allowed him to nearly defeat Gundam Exia. With minimal GN particles left, Ali/Zwei almost completely disarmed Setsuna/Exia and when Ali/Zwei was about to finish off Exia with a black-slash, Exia activated Trans Am. Since Zwei's solar furnace is an imitation, it cannot use Trans-Am and was unable to catch up to Exia's incredible speed and rapid vector movements. Ali/Zwei is defeated and retreats with one of its 'GN Fangs' pod destroyed by Exia. Ali joins the UN force under his allias. UN Forces Control Throne Zwei was taken to UN Forces by Ali. Lockon Stratos fired a particle beam using the GN Cannon salvaged from the GN Arm at Ali/Zwei and the Zwei was severly damaged. The upper body of Throne Zwei was salvaged by the Innovators and was later modified. Redevelopment After 5 years, Arche Gundam, a new model based on Throne Zwei's design was made by the Innovators and has striking resemblance to Throne Zwei with Ali as its pilot. It's unknown if Arche Gundam is the rebuilt using components of Zwei or an entirely new mobile suit based on combat data. External Links *Gundam Throne Zwei on Wikipedia *Gundam Throne Zwei on MAHQ